What the Hell is Your Problem?
by silverwritinggoddess
Summary: So here's another Twilight Fan Fic. This starts off where Bella encounters Edward for the first time, except I decided to give our 'selfless' klutz a bit of an attitude adjustment. It's something I wanted to play with. Constructive feedback is welcome, of course. Enjoy! HIATUS! Will be deleted due to the lack of views (and inspiration).
1. Chapter 1

This flash fiction picks up when Bella first encounters Edward in "Twilight". I decided to give Bella an attitude adjustment so this should prove most interesting. :) By the way, hand-written notes are going to be in parenthesis.

"As I walked down the aisle to introduce myself to the teacher and get my slip signed, I was watching him surreptitiously. Just as I passed, he suddenly went rigid in his seat. He stared at me again, meeting my eyes with the strangest expression on his face-it was hostile, furious. I looked away, quickly, shocked, going red again. I stumbled over a book in the walkway and had to catch myself on the edge of a table. The girl sitting there giggled. I'd noticed that his eyes were black-coal black." (23, Meyer) ~Twilight~

I might be clumsy but I wasn't about to put up with that crap. I walked resolutely to where Mr. Banner told me to sit, which was the only spot available in the classroom, and that was by none other than Edward Cullen. His face cringed, like he was smelling something bad. I subtly sniffed at my hair to be on the safe side, even though I knew I had taken a shower that morning. It smelled like that shampoo that I normally used. I had also noticed that he was very stiff and had leaned away from me. I know that I haven't done anything wrong.

Mr. Banner started to lecture the class on something that I've already learned back in Phoenix. I took notes anyway because it also allowed me to observe the Cullen guy next to me. He still hadn't let his stiff position up. I was just getting tired of this. If he didn't like me, he should have just said so in the first place. Even Jessica wondered about his behavior and asked me at lunch.

"I have no freaking clue." I said bluntly.

I looked back up at Edward and he had a vicious glare on his face. I glared back at him and flipped him off, which surprised the rest of his family. Jessica was just as surprised and actually snickered but I didn't care. If Edward was going to be rude, then I was going to be rude back. It was a two-way street after all. I wasn't about to let him or anyone else walk all over me like a doormat. So when we got back into class, I was going to set everything straight. You just don't tick me off and get away with it.

When we got back into the classroom, we had a little free time. Edward, of course, was leaning away from me. I sighed. I was just so tired of being a scapegoat of his anger. I faced him angrily and he glared back before lunging at me. Thankfully, I have the reflexes of a ninja and pinned him against the wall, surprising everybody (I've been doing a lot of that, lately). I slammed him into the wall so hard that I actually left a dent in it.

"Listen up, Cullen." I growled. "If you don't like me, just say so but I refuse to be treated like piece of garbage."

He actually was stunned and was rather still. I dropped him...yes, dropped...like a little rag doll. The entire classroom was silent. Even Banner was surprised at how silent the room was when he entered, although he was probably appreciative of it considering that he had no idea of what had just happened. It proved to everyone, though, that Bella Swan was not a girl to be messed with. There's nothing like resorting to freakish super strength when I need to. When I sat down, a note landed on my desk. I opened it up and smirked at the message. I knew that someone (Jessica, of course) was going to ask me this question sooner or later.

(What the hell is your problem?)

I picked up a pen and wrote back to her, relating my tale of my encounter with Edward.

I was about to go home for the day when Jessica caught up with me. I had forgotten to mention how in the world I had managed to pick up Edward like he weighed nothing. I just told her that I worked out every day(which was true). Kickboxing was one of my favorite sports and I often used that as a training regimen. I made sure that I knew how to defend myself. I refused to be a damsel in distress. However, I wasn't about to mention the freakish super strength that I inherited from god knows where. Nobody in my family has fessed up to it. I know somebody knows about it, but I digress. I highly doubt that my strength will sit well with my peers, not that it hadn't scared anybody already. Mike Newton was clearly going to ask me out on a date, along with some other guy (what was his name...Tyler?) That's okay with me, though. I preferred to be alone.

"You look skeptical, Jessica." I said.

Well, she did. She looked like she wanted to question me about my Kickboxing, since I didn't look like the type who participated in things like that, but she decided not to say anything. I was glad for that. I really didn't need anybody getting nosy about me and I got the same impression about the Cullens. I didn't know why but they seemed to be hiding something, like I was. I said goodbye to Jessica and got into my Chevy. The engine was annoyingly loud and drew a lot of attention. I huffed as I pulled out of the parking lot...only to be cut off by a silver Volvo.

"Stupid, shiny Volvo owner."

I was almost sure that he was laughing at me.

A/N: I probably got that last quotation wrong, but I'm sure most of you understand where I was going with that. So I'm going to continue this story after a friendly request. Feedback is appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

"Geez, Edward," Emmett said. "You really know how to charm a girl."

Edward Cullen ignored Emmett's jibe. He was already humiliated and he didn't want his adoptive brother to add any more grief that he was dealing with already. Bella's scent had driven him up the wall and it didn't help that he hadn't hunted. If Bella hadn't slammed him into the wall the way she did, there could have been a major incident…an incident that could have involved the Volturi very easily. Jasper, who was nearby with Alice, sent a wave of calmness to him. Jasper Cullen was the empath of the family. He could manipulate the feelings of others that were near him. He was also the newest family member and was adjusting to the Cullens' way of life, which was still a struggle. He wasn't sure how his new family was able to deal with life as 'vegetarians.'

"Thank you, Jasper."

Jasper simply nodded in response and turned his attention back to his mate, Alice. Alice was the seer of the family. She received visions of the future based on decisions made by certain people. For example, she had actually seen what would happen to her mind reading brother, Edward, when he lunged at Bella. She was still snickering about it, too, much to his chagrin. She liked Bella and knew that she would become good friends with her. Rosalie Cullen, on the other hand, not so much. She was the ice queen of the family but she had a good reason for it and said reason was never brought up. She was mated to Emmett, the goofball of the family and Edward's favorite sibling. The only one out of the bunch that wasn't mated was Edward and he got needled for that quite often by Emmett.

"How can you let yourself get bested by a human, Eddie?"

"One: Don't call me Eddie and two: she got lucky." Edward replied.

"Sure, she did. There's no way a human girl can lift a guy like that."

Emmett had a point. Bella pretty much kicked his butt in class. He supposed that he deserved it since he went without feeding on animal blood for a week, although it did relieve him of having to hear Mike Newton's obnoxious thoughts. However, there was something else bothering him. She was hiding something from the world and, even worse, he couldn't even read her thoughts! It frustrated him and that hadn't helped him at all in his attempt to keep away from Bella Swan. She had smelled so delightful that it took every last bit of his willpower to not bite into her neck. He knew this because he had left indents on the underside of the desk he shared with her.

"Are you going to try to befriend her again?" Alice asked.

Edward knew that she didn't have to ask (never bet against Alice, as the saying went) and simply smirked at her. While he had no intentions of becoming friends with Bella, he certainly wanted to know more about her and especially behind the secret behind her inhuman strength.

_Be friendly._ Alice reminded Edward.

Today, Edward decided he would be a little nicer to Bella and try to ignore her beautiful scent. Unfortunately, that would be easier said than done, even though he had fed on animal blood until he was sick. Her scent still filled his nostrils although it wasn't as potent as it had been on that first day that he encountered her. He was still tempted to turn away and head for the hills just so he could spare her life, but his curiosity about her unusual strength kept him from running. It was definitely against his better judgment to get close to a human, especially when one's blood called out to him so. It was a chance that he was going to take, albeit reluctantly. He sighed when she came in. She wouldn't even look at him. Well, why would she? He had been a massive pain in the butt towards her as of late. Edward would attempt to make some kind of amendment to ease the tension between them…which would definitely not come easy.

Bella was very stubborn and she refused to make eye contact with him when he greeted her. His voice had a musical tone to it and it often drawn unwanted attention to himself. Now, when he wanted to use his voice to his advantage, it just had to backfire on him. She gave him a clipped hello before she returned to her studies before her. This didn't deter him from trying to make conversation with her. He didn't mind the clipped answers that she gave him but what did bother him was that he couldn't read her mind. It was like that there was some kind of block in her mind. He continuously tried to read her mind, but to no avail. He backed off for the time being and decided to pick another topic of conversation.

"I have to apologize for my behavior the other day," Edward said. "I wasn't feeling my best that day."

"Hm…" Bella grunted.

She wasn't sure why he was talking to her. Sure, he did have a charming personality this time around, but how did she know that he was going to go back acting like a total prick? She didn't so it was best that she didn't be friends with him, no matter how much she wanted to be that, and, besides, there was something odd about this guy. Edward received her silence graciously and continued to talk about the weather and asked her why she moved to Forks. He didn't expect her to tell him that she moved to Forks because she wanted to give her mother and her new husband some space, which he thought was rather selfless of her. He fell silent for a moment before he decided to approach the one topic he really wanted to talk about.

"You're very strong for a girl…" He began.

Bella gave him a withering look, which Edward ignored, before turning her attention on her reading book, which appeared to be Victorian literature.

"How were you able to pick me up off of the floor like you did?"

"I work out." She replied. "Kickboxing."

Edward sensed that this was partially the truth but he felt that she was also hiding something. He smirked. The situation was rather ironic considering that he was hiding the fact that his entire family (and himself) was a coven of vampires. The very idea made him snicker. Bella asked what was funny, but he refused to answer, making her huff and turn back to her book before Biology began.


	3. Chapter 3

Today was nothing short of strange. Bella was sitting at home with Charlie, checking up on her after the day's events, and Renee clucking away at her on the phone. She had just been released from the hospital after having a bizarre incident at school, which involved a van, black ice and one Edward Cullen. She had gotten out of her truck and was inspecting her tires when Tyler's van had slipped on black ice and spun out of control, heading towards her direction when she was suddenly struck by something (or someone more like) from a completely different direction. Edward Cullen had shown up out of the blue and it appeared that he had just stopped the van with his own strength. There was a dent in the van, she had noticed, and she wondered how that was even possible.

"Are you alright?" He had asked.

"I am. Why?" Bella asked back.

"Well, you hit your head hard on the black top pretty hard."

Bella hadn't realized that. She had been too busy wondering how in the hell the Cullen boy got to where she was in so short of time. There was no way that a person could run that fast, let alone stop a vehicle that was close to a ton with his own bare hands. Then her head began to throb, which made her flinch in pain. She asked Edward how he got there so fast and he told her that he had been standing next to her all that time. The brunette frowned, but said nothing. Everyone had gathered around, crying and shouting in worry for their classmates. She had no time to interrogate Edward further, but she knew that there was no, humanly, possible way he could have been next to her. Her eyes never lied. Finally, she couldn't keep quiet.

"There's no way you could have been next to me." She said.

"But I was." Edward replied.

"No, you weren't."

Bella hadn't planned to budge on this and she wasn't. Edward asked her to trust him but under the promise that he explained everything to her. He was reluctant but agreed to it. Tyler and Bella were transported to the hospital, much to her chagrin, after the van was moved far enough away to get the gurneys in the scene. Everyone was all over her, Charlie especially, when he had heard of the near-collision. She remembered how concerned Tyler was about her, despite the fact that he was worse off than she was. He was covered in bandages and all she had was a concussion. She would have dealt with it herself but the Cullen boy insisted on getting her to the hospital.

Dr. Cullen had her checked out at the ER. All throughout the inspection, Bella had been haunted by the fact that Edward had managed to move from four cars down all the way to her truck and save her. She needed answers, but getting them would prove to be difficult. He was so freakishly stubborn...just as she was. In another time, they could have been siblings because of the level of stubborness that they apparently shared.

"I don't know what the hell is your problem, Cullen," Bella had said to him on the way out of the hospital. "But I hate to be kept in the dark."

"Too bad."

"Jerk."

Returning to reality, Bella just sighed. Edward was a complete enigma, but whether or not he was worth the trouble was another story. She wanted to be friends with him, but it was clear that he didn't want to be. That was fine with her. Why did she want to be friends with a complete douchebag, anyway? The brunette decided to focus on her homework and try to forget about the infuriating Cullen boy.

Bella decided to keep away from Edward the next day. He was nothing but trouble. She got out of her truck after parking well away from his silver Volvo, just to avoid the temptation of intentionally destroying said Volvo. Today was a bit better since he decided to stay away from her. He sat as far away from her as he could, which actually brought much relief to her. She didn't want to deal with him, although she had tried to be polite to him if they ever passed each other. Of course, her polite greetings were already met with cold shoulders. That was fine with her. She already had to deal with Mike and Eric, who were still fighting over her and, on top of that, she had to deal with Tyler. Tyler spent most of his time following her around like a lost puppy, insisting that he would make things up to her for his careless driving. Of course, there was Lauren as well to deal with. She gave the brunette dirty looks whenever she could, which went ignored. Those glares were a result of having Tyler being overly attentive to said brunette.

_Damn high school drama. _Bella thought.

To make matters worse, Edward decided to show up at her truck and join her on her walk back to her truck after school. He tried to engage her in conversation, but she just wouldn't have it. He was stubborn, as usual, but so was she. It was a very childish move to make, that was true, but she simply didn't want to deal with him. She never got her answers about how he managed to save her and she felt like she wouldn't. She was just beyond caring anymore.

"Why are you even speaking to me?" Bella finally snapped.

Edward was taken aback with her anger, but he replied with his usual politeness, which really irked the brunette.

"I'm not. I'm just trying to be polite." He admitted.

Bella huffed as she tried to pull away from him but he kept up with her. He was just so infuriating! A small smirk formed on his seemingly perfect face, which made her react in an odd way. That smirk was rather attractive...No. She commanded herself to snap out of it. They were only acquaintances and that was all that they would be.


End file.
